


Always

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Mild Angst, Phrack Fucking Friday, Thunderstorms, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A case gone wrong leads Phrack to finally share some heartfelt words and a passionate encounter.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly late entry for March's PFF. Too much to do and never enough time...

  


Lightning flashed and thunder crashed to break the silence. Jack decided that this was not a fantastically gut wrenching dream, that the fingers brushing his lips were really there. So he kissed her and the overwhelming force of his love for her had them pushed up against the door in a heartbeat. He reveled in the feel of her soft lips against his, the fingers pressed into his shoulders. He kissed her face, and her neck, and her chest. Every inch of cool skin he could reach. She tasted like sweet rain.

His lips ghosted over the space between her breasts, her blouse drenched from the storm yet still stunning. She held the backs of his fingers to her chest and he felt her heart beating strong. He kissed her lips again, softer this time. He felt her smile, and then her hand slipped down his arm to join surely with his. Her eyes were sincere and trusting, and a little bit mischievous, as they set out for his bedroom.

She scaled the stairs facing backwards to maintain contact with him, stopping several times on the way up to steal another kiss, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She felt so happy and free, and for once she really let her emotions take over. She had lived so much of her life working toward a predetermined end - it was time she gave in to whimsy. It was time to fall in love again and the prospect of falling for Jack was exhilarating.

He backed them through the doorway of his bedroom as lightning illuminated her face for a brief second. Her eyes burned into his, their depths astonishing. He imagined he could see straight to her soul. The desire that was bombarding him was enough to make his knees buckle if they weren't holding both of them up. He wondered how long this need had been smoldering, how long she'd truly wanted him. 

Thunder rumbled gently in the distance. The storm was passing, its job was done. Phryne's blouse dropped to the floor with a wet slap as they traveled towards his bed. He peeled her camisole off over her head and her hands settled on his face. She slowly brushed his hair out of his eyes as his thumbs stroked her waist and murmured the three words he'd been yearning to hear.

"I love you." She looked directly into his eyes and repeated it, clear as day. "I love you."

Their passion ablaze once more, she pressed her body against his. His shirt fell to the floor, followed by his trousers. Their biggest challenge was stripping her of her slacks, which were so plastered to her legs that he had to pull them off with her lying on his bed. He threw them to the other side of the room and crawled over her body, receiving her kisses as he went. She felt the muscles of his chest rippling beneath her fingers and smiled again in disbelief that she was laying underneath him.

He removed their underwear, marveling even amidst their heated rush at the fact that he was undressing Phryne Fisher on his bed. She opened her legs for him to settle between them, and then he pushed inside her slowly, cherishing each new sensation like it would be his last. He dropped to his elbows as he began to move his hips at her urging. Her hands wrapped around his back, pulling him even closer, and he cradled her head in his hands.

She was quickly building to delicious heights and cried out, not for him to save her from certain death, but for him to throw her over the edge. His thrusts grew more frenzied and then she was falling, falling into a new world with him, where she didn't have to worry about death and everything seemed so much more breathtaking.

"I love you," he breathed heavily. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead as she slowly caught her breath. He withdrew from her and quickly pulled the blankets over them before settling next to her. She pressed herself closer to him, the heat radiating from his body finally warming her to the core, and rested her head on his chest where she could listen to his heart beating, They lay there in calm silence for a while, and then he brought the hand that wasn't holding her against him up to her face to carefully brush her hair back. She looked up at him and saw the question in his eyes and gave her quiet answer before he could ask.

"That wasn’t part of my plan, Jack," she whispered. "If not for you and Hugh..." She heard his heart stutter in his chest and felt his arms reflexively tighten around her body. She rested a hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently, trying to ease his pain because there was no need for it anymore.

She kissed him tenderly, a reaffirmation of her love for him and a promise for their future, and moved her head back onto his shoulder.

"I love you, Phryne. Always."


End file.
